Secrets of Summer
by Hyojin
Summary: The participants of the Concours decide to stay at the training camp for the rest of the summer. Many secrets, including the secret of the magic violin, are being kept. Through the obstacles and romances, some secrets may change the whole summer.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Morning

**Title: **Secrets of Summer

**Characters:** Participants of the Concours, and characters in La Corda D'Oro

**Summary: **Kahoko and the participants of the Concours decide to spend the rest of the summer at the training camp. They come across obstacles, challenges, heartbreaks, romances, mistakes, and plenty more, to finally realize that there are many secrets, but one in particular that may change most of their lives.

Hino Kahoko, and the rest of the participants of the Concours decided to stay at the training camp for the rest of the summer. They were all very excited, especially Kahoko, after proving that she could play the violin without using magic. It has been five days at camp already, and music has been playing throughout the whole place.

After practising for a while, Kahoko walked through the large hallway and into the kitchen.

"I wonder if we have any tea left in here?" Kahoko said, opening the fridge to find absolutely nothing. "Eh?! Nothing? Aww..." As Kahoko closed the doors, she jumped in shock at the sight of the fellow Concours participant – Hihara Kazuki.

"Ah, Kaho-chan! Good morning" Hihara greeted.

"Eh, Hihara-senpai, you scared me!" Kahoko frowned.

"Sorry" he smiled, scratching his head. "What are you looking for? Did you want some of my tea? I didn't back-wash or anything!"

_'Eww...'_ Kahoko thought.

"Ah...hehe, no thank you" Kahoko refused, pushing the bottle away. "I think I'll go practice again, but thanks for the umm...generous offer." With that, she dashed out of the kitchen and headed for the garden. While walking through the beautiful flowers with her violin and sheet music in her hands, she sat down on a stone seat and began playing 'Gavotte'. Without her magic violin, she still seemed somewhat of an amateur, and was not playing as well as she did during the duet with Hihara.

"It's not the same, huh?" a voice asked.

"T-Tsukimori-kun...ah...n-no, I guess I'm just not used to...well...never mind" Kahoko sighed. Tsukimori nodded and looked away.

"Are you still going to practice?" he asked smugly.

"Well I was, but I guess you want to practice here. It's okay, I'll practice next time" she replied, packing up her things.

"Hino, can you stay for a bit?" Tsukimori suddenly asked.

"Eh? Why?" Kahoko asked.

"I want you to listen to a song I'm practicing" he replied.

"Me?" she asked. Tsukimori nodded and took out his violin.

"Kaho-senpai!" Fuyuumi called. "It's time for breakfast! Are you coming?"

"Yeah, hang on!" Kahoko replied. "Umm...I'm sure it sounds great, Tsukimori-kun. It always does. I'm sorry I can't listen to it right now, but maybe you should join everyone for breakfast."

"No. I'll stay here" he said glumly.

"I'm really sorry, but you know that your songs always sound amazing, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess" he shrugged. Kahoko smiled and ran to Fuyuumi and the others, while Tsukimori sat alone in the garden, not bothering to play his song. Kahoko entered the kitchen, and took a seat next to Tsuchiura and Yunoki.

"Hino-senpai..." Shimizu said sleepily. "Good morning."

"Good morning Mr.Sleepy" Kahoko giggled.

"Hino-chan, where is Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura asked.

"He's practising in the garden" she replied. Yunoki and the others looked at her strangely. "Eh? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hino-san, there's no music playing, and if he's practising like you said, then we'd here the music" Yunoki explained.

"Hmm? Oh, he might just be taking a break" Kahoko shrugged.

"Eh who cares about whether we hear his music! I'm hungry now!" Hihara whined. "What are we eating, huh?"

"Can you go get all the food on the counter over there?" Tsuchiura asked. Hihara smiled and got up quickly to get the food.

"Hihara-senpai, maybe you should walk a bit slower with all of those plates and trays" Kahoko warned.

"Don't worry I'm fi-"

CRASH

"Oi, look what you did!" Tsuchiura shouted. "I spent a long time cooking that!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Hihara panicked, picking up the spilled food. "Ah...it still looks good to eat! Just blow on it, and it'll be 50 dirt-free."

"EWWWW!" everyone yelled.

"Yeah...ewww..." Shimizu yawned.

"Why don't we go out to eat then?" Kahoko suggested, trying to help out Hihara. Everyone nodded and got up from their seats. "I'll call Tsukimori." Kahoko ran out to the garden and found him sitting glumly on the stone seat.

"Tsukimori-kun, we're going out to eat breakfast, so maybe you should put your violin away for now and come eat with us" Kahoko said.

"I'm not going" he replied. "I need to practice."

"But...you weren't practising before" Kahoko said.

"Yes I was, now can you please leave?" Tsukimori sighed. Kahoko frowned, nodded, and walked away.

_'Kahoko...why are you so nice to someone like me?'_ Tsukimori thought.

Kahoko stepped inside the car next to Hihara.

"Tsukimori's not coming?" Hihara asked Kahoko.

"No" she frowned.

"Kaho-senpai, what's wrong?" Shimizu asked. Kahoko shook her head and sighed.

"Actually, can we go back? I'm not that hungry" Kahoko asked. The car turned around and headed back for the training camp.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"Yunoki asked. Kahoko smiled and nodded.

"I-I'm not that hungry either!" Hihara blurted.

"EH?!" everyone gasped. "Since when?"

"What? I want to stay fit, don't I?" he said proudly.

"I didn't know you even knew what that meant...you're always eating..." Tsuchiura mumbled.

"Have fun!" Kahoko smiled, skipping through the doors of the house. "Now...what to do, what to do? Oh, maybe I should look for more tea!" Kahoko looked through the fridge again, but found nothing.

"I thought you went out for breakfast" Tsukimori said, entering the kitchen.

"No, I'm not hungry" Kahoko replied. "How was your practice?"

"You were only gone for a few seconds, and that's not much time for practising" Tsukimori said.

"So why did you stop practising then?" Kahoko asked.

"I wanted tea" he shrugged, taking a sip out of the bottle.

"EH?! I WANT SOME!" Kahoko whined.

"Well then you should go buy some" Tsukimori said, walking away.

"Hmm...that's not fair" Kahoko pouted. "How come he gets all of the tea? He doesn't even want to share it"

"I'm still here you know" he sighed.

"Ah...hehe...sorry" she bowed.

"Uh huh" he shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Kahoko asked. Tsukimori nodded and began to leave the kitchen. "You don't seem the same. Is something bothering you, Tsukimori-kun?" Tsukimori stopped in his tracks.

"It's nothing" he said, and ran out of the room.

"That boy's so confusing" Kahoko sighed, looking through the fridge again. "Eh, how come we never have enough tea?!"

"Kaho-chan!" Hihara called.

"What?"

"I'm bored!" he whined. Kahoko laughed and patted his head.

"You're just a big ball of energy, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah" he nodded. "By the way, where did Tsukimori run off to?"

"I don't know" Kahoko sighed.

"Stop sighing, it's not good for you" Hihara said.

"You mean frowning, right?" she laughed.

"Ah...oh yeah! My bad" Hihara blushed. "But doing that all the time sort of means that you're upset right? So, what's wrong, hmm? Tell Doctor Magnificent!"

"Well Doctor Magnificent...you need to change your name" Kahoko teased, running away.

"OI! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Hihara pouted, chasing after her. Kahoko ran into the nearest room she could find, and locked the door.

"Phew, he can't get me in here" Kahoko said, walking backwards away from the door. She kept walking until she bumped into something – or someone. Coffee spilled everywhere, and the mug shattered into dozens of pieces.

"Hino? What are you doing in my room?"

"Tsukimori-kun! Sorry!" Kahoko gasped. "I was just playing with Hihara and I...Ah...I spilled coffee everywhere..."

Kahoko began using the sleeve of her shirt to clean up some of the coffee, but Tsukimori stopped her by grabbing a hold of her hand. Kahoko's eyes widened and her heart started beating faster and faster.

"Stop. You're staining your shirt" Tsukimori said. "And you have cuts on your fingers again."

"Oh..."

"You shouldn't keep your hands near anything sharp and broken. You should know that by now, Hino" he said.

"Sorry" Kahoko frowned. "I'll go wash it off."

"No!" he said. "I mean...umm...do you need some help?"

"Okay" she smiled. Tsukimori took out a wet towel and band-aids from the shelf and sat down next to her.

"Ah, it stings!" Kahoko winced.

"Well then don't touch sharp objects" he replied, blowing on her cuts. "I won't always be around to treat your wounds, you know. Sometimes, you have to take care of yourself."

"But whenever you're around, will you take care of me?" Kahoko whispered.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Ah...nothing!" Kahoko said.

'His hands feel warm again, but I don't think he has a fever this time...' Kahoko thought.

"Tskuimori-kun?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you..."

"No problem" he smiled.

_'I think this is the very first time I saw him smile like that'_ Kahoko thought.

**Author's Note: I'm new to , and I don't really know how everything works. This is also my first time writing an Anime/Japanese fanfic, so please don't mind and mistakes or problems with the language (ex. saying Yunoki-senpai, Kaho-chan etc.).**


	2. Chapter 2: One Secret

**Author's note: Sorry for those typos I made in the previous chapter! Like I said, it was really confusing editing and transferring stuff to the site since I'm new here. I guess that's not an excuse, right? Oh, and thank you to my readers who are reminding me if I made any mistakes, such as the part when Kahoko first saw Tsukimori smile. I haven't seen this anime in a while, and I may have forgotten some of the small details. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

--

"Thank you, Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko smiled. "It was really nice of you to care for me."

"C-Care?" he asked with wide eyes. "Oh...well...y-you're welcome."

"Oi, Kaho-chan!" Hihara yelled, knocking from the other side of Tsukimori's door. "Stop hiding, I know you're in there!" Hihara managed to open the door with a clip, and charged through to find Kahoko and Tsukimori sitting closely together on the floor.

"What are you two-"

"Ah, no, we're not dating!" Kahoko said quickly, waving her arms around in circles and shaking her head. She was able to glance to the right of her and saw Tsukimori looking away with his hand covering his face.

"I wasn't going to ask you that" Hihara chuckled. "I was just going to ask why you two are sitting on the floor around spilled coffee."

"Excuse me" Tsukimori said, getting up and leaving the room. His face was flushed, and his cheeks felt hot. He didn't know why he felt this way, but realized how strange he acted around Kahoko.

"Tsukimori-kun! I'll clean up in here, okay?" Kahoko said, picking up the towel that Tsukimori had used to treat Kahoko's wounds.

"No. You two have to leave my room. I'm going to clean everything later, so just leave it" he replied sternly. The room was filled with tension and awkwardness once Tsukimori was out of sight. Both Hihara and Kahoko remained quiet for a while, staring into different directions without a sound coming out of them.

"Awkward..." Hihara sang. Kahoko giggled and hit his arm.

"You're so weird" she laughed. "But you're right. There's something wrong with Tsukimori these days. I mean, he's always walking out on me, just when I think he might be starting to—oh, never mind. He's just acting strange lately I guess."

"Isn't he always like that?" he joked. Kahoko laughed with him as they continued making jokes about Tsukimori.

"I can still hear you two!" Tsukimori called from the hallway.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" Hihara and Kahoko said, running out of Tsukimori's room.

"It was Kahoko who made fun of you, not me!" Hihara added.

"EH?!" Kahoko whined. "I would never say anything bad about him! Isn't that right, Tsukimori-kun?"

"I guess so" Tsukimori shrugged. Kahoko stopped running and just stared at Tsukimori, who continued walking away.

'_Tsukimori-kun...how come you keep changing your emotions like this?' _Kahoko thought. While standing and watching him walk away, Hihara didn't notice Kahoko had stopped running and bumped into her, causing them to fall flat on the floor. Kahoko quickly looked away and closed her eyes.

"Kaho-chan..." Hihara mumbled. "I-I'm really sorry. I...I did it again."

"Oi, must I always get in the middle of this situation?" Tsuchiura sighed, picking Hihara off of Kahoko. "This is the second time, Hihara. Do I need to put security cameras just to make sure you're not getting too close to Hino? Can you handle even a few seconds without falling on top of her?"

"Ah...hehe...sorry" Hihara said with his face flushed in embarrassment.

"When did you guys get back?" Kahoko asked, standing up.

"A few minutes ago" Fuyuumi replied.

"I'm guessing we came just in time to save your butt from Hihara and his monster of a stomach" Tsuchiura joked.

"Come on, is my stomach _that _big?" Hihara complained, raising his shirt up. Fuyuumi and Kahoko looked away and blushed.

"Eh, look, you're hurting the girls' eyes!" Tsuchiura said. Hihara pouted and put his shirt back down.

"Where is Tsukimori?" Yunoki asked. "And what happened to your hand, Hino? There are bandages everywhere."

"Umm...well the second part sort of lead to the first part" she replied. "You see, I was playing around with Hihara, and then I was hiding in Tsukimori's room. I bumped into him and—well, long story short—Tsukimori helped me treat my wounds, and left just before all of you came."

"Tsukimori did that? I didn't know he was that nice" Tsuchiura said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Actually, Tsukimori is very kind and helpful when he wants to" Yunoki corrected.

"Eh, why are we always talking about Tsukimori?" Hihara asked. "Besides, I'm hungry!"

"I thought you said you wanted to stay fit?" Tsuchiura smirked. "You could have gone with us, but I guess you wanted to stay with Hino."

"EH, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Hihara protested, stomping his feet. "You were gone for a long time, and I got hungry!"

"We were only gone for about twenty minutes" Shimizu said in a tired tone. Hihara sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright everyone, settle down" Kanazawa interrupted. "Maybe you should all be practising about now, hmm?"

"Yes, sensei" everyone bowed, heading off in different directions. Kahoko brought her violin with her and walked out to the garden, hoping she could practice in peace. To her dumb luck, Kahoko saw Tsukimori sitting cross-legged on the grass with his head buried in his hands. Slowly and carefully, Kahoko walked behind Tsukimori and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Umm..." Kahoko mumbled. Tsukimori jumped in his spot and turned himself around to face Kahoko.

"Hino...what are you doing here?" he asked. Kahoko didn't answer, but held up her violin and sheet music. She formed a small smile, guessing that he would understand what she was trying to tell him.

"What are you doing?" Tsukimori asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What? Ah...nothing!" she replied, putting the violin and sheet music down. "I just wanted to practice here. I thought no one would be playing in the garden, since I heard no music."

"Is that all you come here to do?" he asked, in somewhat of a cold tone.

"N-No...why?" Kahoko asked nervously. Tsukimori looked around the garden, then up at the sky.

"Don't you want to come here to smell the flowers circling around you? Don't you love gazing up at the sky, trying not to think of anything, and clear your mind even for s few seconds?" he replied. "Just because we're here to practice and train, that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself, Hino."

"I...I never thought of it like that. I know you can have fun here, but the way you said it...it's like...I don't know" Kahoko said.

"Yeah, well-"

"It's beautiful"

"What?" Tsukimori asked in confusion.

"Everything you just said..." she replied. "I never thought you could open up like that."

"I have before, haven't I?" he asked.

"I know, but...not like that" Kahoko smiled. "And speaking of opening up, there's something I have to tell you."

"Is it about the magic violin?" Tsukimori sighed. Kahoko's eyes widened, and her lips parted slightly. When did Tsukimori find out about all of this? Did the others know? Millions of questions ran through Kahoko's mind all at once.

"I...well..." Kahoko stuttered.

"I know about everything, Hino. I'm not sure if everyone else knows though" he said.

"I-I...I'm sorry" Kahoko sobbed. "But...ever since those strings broke, the magic was gone, and I swear, I've been truthful to you ever since. But I guess that's no excuse, right? I'll go tell everyone, and I'm sure everything will go back to normal." Kahoko tried standing up again, but something managed to hold her down. She looked around and noticed Tsukimori's arms wrapping tightly around her.

"You think that just because you used some magic violin, that everyone would hate you?" he muttered. "You've created a relationship with everyone, and thinking that you'll ruin it because of lying about using a real violin for some time – I have to admit, Hino, that's pretty stupid. You obviously don't know how much all of these people care about you."

"But, I just thought that since everyone here has practiced and played music all their lives, lying to them and sort of cheating would seem unfair" Kahoko replied, wiping her tears. "But for now, please...please don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry, I won't" Tsukimori said. Kahoko replied with a smile, letting the both of them hear nothing but the birds and wind brushing past them. Tsukimori let go of his tight grip, and Kahoko fell next to him.

'_Tsukimori-kun...thank you for everything...I may have thanked you dozens of times, but this is something my heart has thanked you for greatly...' _Kahoko thought. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Tsukimori's shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?' he stuttered.

"I'm clearing my mind..." Kahoko whispered, smiling to herself.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. And also, I will be going to the Philippines on Sunday, and will stay there for about one month. That means that I won't be updating ( but for now, I'll still try updating as much as I can - that is if I even have readers. I'll probably delete it if I notice that I don't have many readers, but don't worry, because I'm not thinking about it yet. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Spacing Out, and Secret Spy

After a few minutes of resting and smelling the flowers in the garden, Kahoko lifted her head up from Tsukimori's shoulder and smiled.

"That was fun, Tsukimori-kun" she sighed happily. "I didn't think about any work, and I cleared my mind, just like you told me to do. I never thought I could do something like that."

"And you were right. I never opened up as much as I did today. At least not with you" Tsukimori smiled.

"See? There's that smile again" Kahoko said, poking his cheek. "You're such a good friend, Tsukimori-kun, and I'm glad that we are." Tsukimori's face flushed and his cheeks were burning up. It was only now that he noticed his true feelings for Kahoko. Of course, he knew that he had some feelings towards her before, but now things seemed different. He loved her. He loved everything about her. He wanted to take care of her, but he can't let Kahoko know how he feels – not now. Telling her could ruin their friendship, or at least that's what popped up in Tsukimori's mind.

"Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay? You're spacing out on me."

"What? Of course I am. I mean, umm...sorry, my mind was on something else" he stuttered.

"That's okay" she replied. "Oh, I need help on a song I'm practising. I know that you usually prefer people working on their own, but I just can't seem to get a certain part of the song."

"Sure, what's the song?"

"_River Flows in You_" she said, showing him the sheet music. "I heard it on the piano, and the melody sounds really nice."

"Okay, what part are you stuck on?" Tsukimori asked, staring at the sheet music. He examined it and tried looking for the hardest part that Kahoko probably had troubles in. All of it seemed pretty easy to him, and looked repetitive as well.

"Ah...umm...I need help on all of it" she blushed. Tsukimori chuckled and handed her the sheet music back.

"You sure are something, Kahoko" he said.

'_K...Kahoko?'_ she thought.

"So, should we start?" Tsukimori asked.

"Hmm?" she jumped, snapping back into reality. "Oh...right, okay. Hmm...well, we should probably start with the introduction, right? Hihara listened to the song on a tape, and he said that the intro has the same beat as _Gavotte_, but I think it's a bit slower and different than that. That's why I needed another violinist to help me. I thought it would be a bit easier, you know?"

"I guess so. The intro is actually very simple. A, G#, A, G#, A, E, A, D. Then it repeats. The beat is the same. 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4" he explained. Kahoko nodded and began playing, although the sound did not sound as good as she had hoped.

"Eh...it sounds horrible" she frowned, lowering her violin. "It's too hard."

"No, you just think it's too hard. You told me before that you've been taking lessons, and I can tell. Try it again" he replied. Kahoko sighed and began playing the line again. Unfortunately, it sounded the same as before, or maybe even worse.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked.

"Remember where you position your elbow and where your arm should face" he said, holding onto her arm. Kahoko shivered, staring at what Tsukimori was doing.

'_His hands are always warm now, and I can almost feel his breath on my burning cheeks because of how close he is. Why am I feeling this way?'_ Kahoko thought.

"Is that right?" she stuttered, changing the position of her arm and violin.

"Yeah, that's better. Okay, try it again" he replied. Kahoko took a deep breath and began playing again. To her surprise, it sounded much better than before, and she did not seem as nervous or conscious of what she was doing.

"I did it, Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko shrieked, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

"Okay" he chuckled. "You still have the rest of the song to learn."

"Oh, yeah" she blushed, breaking the hug.

'_No...Hug me for just a bit longer, Kahoko...'_ Tsukimori thought.

"Tsukimori-kun, stop spacing out" Kahoko chuckled.

"Sorry...again" he replied, scratching his head. "I keep forgetting that you're still here."

"Eh, I'm not that unimportant" she pouted.

"What? Ah...no, you're not unimportant! In fact, you're the most important person to me!" Tsukimori protested. "No wait! I mean, you're one of the most important people to me, because you know, there's still my mother, and father, and umm...oh yeah, there is my grandmother and my grandfather, and-"

"Shh, I get it" she giggled, putting a finger to his lip. "I was just joking around."

"Right..." he said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Well, let's try the next line of the song."

"Okay, but I don't think I can do all of those trills and extra details. It's a lot easier on the piano than on the violin" Kahoko said.

"That's alright. We can just start with the basic melody for now" he smiled, looking at the next line of music.

"Tsukimori-kun...you seem a lot different than before. Sometimes it's a good thing, like now, but other times...I worry about how you've changed..." she suddenly said.

"Well I...I can't explain it to you. I'm sorry" he said, lowering his head. Kahoko smiled softly and lifted his chin up.

"Can you tell me another time then?" she asked.

"Another time...I promise" Tsukimori replied.

'_I just can't tell you. I don't want to ruin our friendship just now'_Tsukimori thought.

"You're spacing out again" Kahoko chimed.

"What? Again?" Tsukimori jumped. Kahoko laughed at his reaction and nodded.

"What are you thinking about in that music-filled head of yours?" she asked, tapping his head lightly.

"Stuff" he shrugged.

"Please?" she asked with big eyes.

"I'm not telling you, Kahoko" he said strictly.

"There you go, changing your emotions again" Kahoko frowned. "I'll come back later when you're not acting like this. Come let me know when you have your personality figured out." With that, Kahoko gathered her things and headed inside the house. As soon as she left, Tsukimori sighed deeply and fell to the grass.

"Kahoko...you're the reason I'm like this..." he whispered to himself. Little did both he and Kahoko know that a certain someone was watching them from a distance, and that someone was not happy at all.

Kahoko was walking through the house, when she bumped into Yunoki.

"Yunoki-senpai...sorry" she mumbled.

"Kaho-chan, is something wrong?" he asked. "And believe me, I'm being myself this time." Kahoko let out a quiet laugh and lifted her head.

"Have you noticed something weird going on with Tsukimori?" she asked.

"Hmm...I can't say that I have. I mean, I barely even see him, even around the house" Yunoki said. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing really" she replied. "I just have something on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Well...okay, let's go to the kitchen" Kahoko said. Yunoki followed her and they both sat down at the counter.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Have you ever been around people who always change their emotions, and sometimes, it's not always good?" she said.

"Yes...you" he grinned.

"Eh, that's not funny" she pouted.

"Well, most of the time you're so happy, but other times you get depressed and everyone worries about you" he explained.

"Well this time, I'm upset about someone else, and not just myself" Kahoko said. "I can't tell you who the person is, but what should I do? I mean, they're always changing their emotions, and it usually happens when I'm around."

"Does this person maybe have a crush on you?" Yunoki asked.

"Well...no...no, I don't think so" she replied.

"I can't really think of any other reason" he sighed. "Wait, are we talking about a girl or a boy?"

"A boy...I know you were going to suggest that the person has a period right now" Kahoko giggled.

"It's just a guess" Yunoki smiled.

"I don't know. I'll probably just see what happens later on" Kahoko shrugged.

"Alright, well I hope you feel better soon" he smiled.

"It's not really me I'm worried about" Kahoko muttered.

**Author's note:_ Who do you think was watching Tsukimori and Kahoko? lol._ Again, it's a really short chapter, but I don't want to squeeze so many different events into one chapter. Besides, I don't want to spoil things just yet, right? Looking at the comments, I have to say that unfortunately, I cannot update once I'm in the Philippines for a month, since I'll be travelling to different places almost every day. I will try my best to update whenever I have free time there, but most likely I won't. Sorry! Anyways, I'll try making another update tomorrow (which will be pretty hard since I'm leaving soon lol), but I just hope I don't lose any readers while I'm gone. :S**


End file.
